


Earning It

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-04
Updated: 2008-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Earning It

Title: Earning It  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)**snupin100** 's challenge: #181 Anticipation  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: The Slash chat girls  
Authors Notes: Can you tell what I've been doing all night? *bounces*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Earning It

~

Remus clutched Severus’ hand as they watched the election results. Each vote for Kingsley made his anticipation mount, and when the counting was complete he threw his arms around Severus.

“Must you be so agitated?” Severus asked, although he, too, could barely move his eyes from the screen.

“This is historic!” Remus cried. “Don’t you realise what this means for us?” He swallowed hard. “He won! We’ll finally be able to marry.”

Severus pursed his lips. “Indeed.” He sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Remus asked.

“I suppose he’ll expect an invitation to the ceremony.”

Remus laughed and kissed Severus. “He’s earned it.”

~


End file.
